In order to isolate or secure a specified area, it is common to place barriers across the roadways leading into the area such that vehicular access can be controlled. Roadway barriers are also used where vehicles and their occupants must simply be stopped and checked for some reason. Examples of certain prior art barriers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,765,906, issued to H. S. Coder on June 24, 1930; and 1,709,344, issued to C. H. Gage, et al., on Apr. 16, 1929. However, heretofore difficulty has been encountered in devising barriers which are capable of withstanding the impact of a speeding vehicle such that access to the restricted area or roadway is denied. This has been a particular problem where temporary barriers must be established. There has also been difficulty in devising barriers which do not suffer extensive structural damage, the repair of which is both expensive and time-consuming, when the barrier is struck by a speeding vehicle. Another problem which has been experienced with certain previous barriers in the art has been the noise level caused by metal-to-metal contact which is present when the security gate of the barrier is deployed to its raised position.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle security barrier for selectively controlling vehicular traffic on a roadway.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vehicle security barrier which is capable of withstanding the impact of a moving vehicle and still prohibit access to the roadway beyond the barrier.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle security barrier which may be easily transported, either in an assembled or disassembled state, to a selected roadway to effect a temporary security barrier.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle security barrier which suffers minimal damage when struck by a speeding vehicle, whereby the repair thereof can be accomplished quickly and inexpensively.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle security barrier having a reduced noise level when the security gate thereof is deployed to its raised position or lowered to permit access to the controlled area.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle security barrier which may be installed flush with the roadway with a minimum amount of roadway removal and excavation being required.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle security barrier which is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.